


All About Balance

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @making-a-better-me Bruce and Tony lol and a reader who isnt smart in science but has creative ideas and has them drawn in her book.





	All About Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @making-a-better-me Bruce and Tony lol and a reader who isnt smart in science but has creative ideas and has them drawn in her book.

You were nothing like your boyfriends. They were incredibly smart science oriented men- which you really loved. Not that you could follow some of their conversations at dinner when they really got into it. It was still fun to watch and listen to.

Most mornings were the same thing- you only half paying attention to your food, hair in a messy bun, wearing one of their shirts, your feet up on another chair while your legs were bent, and your sketch book in your lap. None of the sketches that you’d started of them were finished, but you loved that.

In your mind, it was just like them- never complete. They were like everyone else when it came down to it. Ever learning, ever changing, and beautiful to observe. Smiling softly to yourself, you focused on Tony. You loved that smirk he got, it was pure Tony Stark. Glancing down at your sketch, you zoned out the topic at hand. Something about physics. 

You were so into your sketches that you didn’t even notice when they had already finished breakfast. “Babe?” Tony chuckled lightly from where he was sitting. “Hello?” Picking up a blueberry from his plate, he tossed it at you, getting your cheek.

Picking it up from your lap, you chuckled and tossed it back. “May I help you?” You teased.

“Were you that zoned out?” Bruce grinned. He loved watching you when you sketched. You’d furrow your brow ever so slightly at times, bite your lower lip when you wanted that tiny detail just so, and tilt your head to the right while holding it up to decide if you liked it.

“I was letting you know that we’re needed.” He told you gently. “Want me to bring back souvenirs?” Tony asked. It was an ongoing joke, as when you first dated, he’d stop at some little store and bring you back things from where they were. Now they were reminders of all the times he came back to you.

You pretended to think as you got up and closed your sketch pad. “I don’t know…surprise me.” Smiling you moved over to where they were. “I’m going to work on that mural.” You told them before kissing them each gently. There was a blank wall in the main area of Stark tower, and you were working on a mural of all of them. Coulson and Nick Fury included.


End file.
